1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ingredient effective for activating immunity, obtained from marine Chlorella.
2. Related Art Statement
A number of substances effective for activating immunity have so far been reported and many of these substances are those contained in bacteria, fungus body component, fungi, etc. Further it has been clarified that a fraction extracted from limnetic Chlorella and containing polysaccharide, too has a similar effect (Japanese patent application laid-open No. Sho 58-15920/1983). Still further it has been confirmed that a substance effective for activating immunity is also present in oyster as a marine living (Proc. Symp. WAKAN-YAKU 15 (1982) 192-198). Whereas, pharmacologic effects of marine microorganisms have not yet been studied so much up to the present.